A Birds Song
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: She was an earthling, and yet she wasn't. She'd always thought she was the only one of her kind. Then they show up, the others like her, called Cybertronians. Of course, they had to bring the evil ones too. Simmons/OC parental relationship. BeexOC


A Birds Song

-.-

Massy Mechanics is a large factory. It's walls are a dull grey, and smoke puffs out of it's large chimneys, setting a large dark cloud above it. This is where she was created. She was not alive yet. She sits along hundreds of identical silver and black pagers. That's right, she is a pager, her job is to give messages, keep alarms, and other various uses. She is no bigger than a hand.

Together with her lookalikes she is boxed, wrapped, boxed again, and loaded onto a truck. From there she travels far, very far. When they arrive she is unloaded, unboxed, and unwrapped. She sits in a tiny see through plastic box now. She is sat on a stand with several of her own kind.

One by one they are taken by passerby's, until her time arrives. She is taken by an older lady, her hair greying slightly, but her eyes kind. She is taken to a cashier, who scans her box. She is paid for. She is adopted.

Later she is rewrapped yet again, this time with colorful wrapping, only to be unwrapped a day later.

The one who unwraps her is younger, much younger, with a long face and a cocky smile, curly long hair too.

He seems thrilled, a little too thrilled, to get her. It is evident that he is faking it to please his elderly friend. He gives her a hug, and later they blow out candles that read "HAPPY PROMOTION!" They seem happy.

The next day she is clicked, set to an alarm for LUNCH, and taken with the man. They arrive at a dark place. They travel many feet down.

He works for five hours, his work very delicate it seems, before his alarm is up and she gives her standard beeping sound, at max volume.

He seems to say something in surprise, reaching and picking her up, only to lose his grip on her a second later.

Exclaims are made as she falls, and then she is engulfed in blue. Such a pretty and bright blue.

"**_Hello my child."_** A voice so calming and kind, yet authoritative, greets her. **_"It pleases me to make you now on my own accord. You shall not be so mindless like the ones they forced me to make. No, you shall be a work of art, like my past creations."_**

She can't speak, but she can see, and what a brilliant blue she sees. She can't move but she can hear, and what a beautiful sound this voice has.

**_"With this gift of life comes great responsibility, you must guide them, show them that you are not a tool, but indeed a living creature. Show them, Titanica_**."

And with these words that she cannot seem to understand fully, she awakens.

The real world is cool, and her body is sore. She gives a wail of distress, fear gripping her heart.

"It's here! It's here! It's... Holy- it's alive!" Someone yells, making her bolt up. She's moved, she can move. She can speak. She can hear. And eying the curly haired man in front of her, she knows that she can see. Furthermore, she has a name.

She's alive.

_She's alive._

_**She's alive...**_

Now what?

"Hey there you, no freaky business you here?" Curly hair states, looking slightly nervous.

Titanica blinks her bright green optics at him numbly. "What? What does that mean? Who are you? Where am I? Why do I exist? Are there others like me? Who was that voice that gave me life?"

He blinks his dark brown optics at her. "Well you're just a chatter box huh? You don't look menacing, you ain't got the red eyes..."

"Red eyes? What is red? What are eyes?" She asks curiously, frustrated with the difference in languages. Why could she understand him, but not speak his language?! What use was that?

"Huh, c'mere you pager."

What does c'mere mean? What's a pager? Wait, no, she knows what a pager is. She is a pager. Her function is to give alarms and send notices and sometimes play the radio. And he was her caretaker, he was her... Her parental unit? Her 'father' right?

She is skeptical, as he doesn't look too friendly, but the footsteps of others behind her is frightening. She gives a squeal of horror, before running straight for her owner and using his legs as camouflage.

"Ahy what are you doing you little devil?!" Her Owner exclaims, hearing laughter from the other ones that look like him. Vaguely Titanica wonders if maybe he was made in a factory like her, along with other identical ones.

"Looks like you got a friend, huh Simmons?" The others laugh, their black things they carry menacingly being pointed down and away.

"Awh shut it you goons, let's bag it and tag it. The Superiors are going to want to see this one." Simmons states, trying to walk away. Titanica will not have it, holding onto him for dear life.

"Ah let go you little runt!" He states while trying futilely to shake her off. She will not let go though, the fear of the other questionable beings and the fear of being alone once more are both too strong.

"I think it likes you Simmons."

"Agent Simmons, the robot whisperer."

They laugh, and her 'Father' yells and pouts, but relents and let's Titanica stay.

"What is with you? Idiot 'Bot!" He asks, brown optics meeting her own. She sees so many things in those eyes, and she trusts them, she trusts him.

She resides to click cutely and let him read her own optics instead of trying to use words he wouldn't understand.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-_**10 years later-**_

That once curly haired boy-man was had grown into an older curly haired man. With the same kooky wit and the same air of arrogant confidence. Head of the Sector 7 field division, he seems to think he has obtained the rights to an overly large head.

He stands with his Charge, Sector 7's 'secret weapon,' NBE#47205, AKA, Titanica. The robot, now ten feet tall and 4 or more thousand lbs, is repainted a flashy cobalt blue.

Together, the two partners, Simmons and his 'Charge,' have completed hundreds of missions in gathering intel. They were a team, the two of them, and anyone who saw them, and had the brains to put two and two together, would realize that they went much deeper than just coworkers. After all, you could tell just by the way they bickered.

"They at it again?" One fellow fiend agent asks as he sits down with his sandwich and juice pouch.

"Yup." His friend states with a popping of the P.

The two sit down and watch their regular entertainment that was their Superior and his robot Daughter.

"-Sevens got plenty of underground communications, I don't see why you'd press getting ancient pieces of junk 'just in case.'" Simmons states, moving his arms erratically to express his bemusement.

"Hey! I used to be a part of that 'ancient pieces of junk' category! And all the communications here are electrically run, what if that's shut down? We'd have no means of reaching the outside world!" Titanica states, just as fired up as her caretaker.

"Hey hey, you were zapped with blue life so don't go bringing that up it doesn't apply. A dirty move on your part." Simmons replies, and Titanica doesn't have the decency to be ashamed at trying to guilt trip him into getting her way. "And there hasn't been an organized attack here forever, literally."

"Maybe that's true and no one will attack." Titanica says. "Or maybe they're luring you into a sense of false comfort!"

"Hey listen here Pal, no one catches Seymour Simmons off guard, no one!"

"Oh please."

"What?!"

"Rio?"

"...Okay I'll admit that one, but there was a beautiful lady-!"

"Chili? Argentina? Indiana? I mean really Dad, Indiana? C'mon that one was just pathetic."

"Nica Nica, how many times have I told you not to call me Dad here?!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me pal anywhere?"

"That's different! Pal doesn't put us at danger of being exploited and-"

"Yup, can't get reality TV this good." The Agent states sarcastically as he bites into his sandwich.

"You'd think they'd have matured a bit by now." His comrade says flatly, looking at the odd duo who would always stay the same.

Or at least, that's what everyone thought. Even the two arguing never expected things to change, but of course, this is never the case where time is present

-.-

"His name is Samuel Wilkicky or something."

"Witwicky." Titanica corrects.

"Whatever, point being there's been a massive disturbance over there and he's our best lead."

"A teenage boy? Oh yes he must be a terrorist working for the NBE's."

"No lip from you missy, let's get moving." Simmons states, looking rather terse himself.

Titanica figures she'll find out why later, and transforms into her alt form, a sleek 2003 Ferrari Enzo, which remains to be the flashiest out of the usual black SUV.

"You will be stationed 20 miles out with a radio in case we need backup." Simmons says as he sits in the drivers seat.

"What? Why am I being left out of the action? And so far away too!" Titanica asks in bewilderment. This was a first, she wouldn't be on the front of battle. And out of all the times they couldn't chosen.

'_Why is it when I finally have a chance to meet other beings like me?! Other beings that do more than just sit there frozen!'_ She thinks. This is the first time. She'd always known she wasn't alone, heck they kept a frozen robot that was three times the size of her at the base, but this was different.

They were alive, they came from space, they promised an explanation.

'_An explanation as to why_

_She was here.'_

Simmons had heard all these questions of course, and he knows what she's thinking. "I can't let you in their sights, we don't know why they're here or what they want, but we know it isn't good. They don't mean humanity well Titanica."

He's worried for her, worried that maybe for some reason they are after the only positive alien life force that was made on earth. She understands, but... "It still sucks Dad."

"I know I know, but just remember, you may be a giant robot made from an alien life force, but you're still an American at heart!" Simmons states in his usual patriotic way of comforting her.

Titanica rolls her optics. "Yeah gee thanks." Let's just hope that whatever they wanted, it didn't end with the war on robot aliens. She couldn't handle that.

-.-

The extraction is going well so far. The Witwicky's and another have tested positive of alien activity. They are driving, Titanica is feeling calm, or calmer. She's still worried, anything could happen, and her senses don't bode well with being so far away right now. Even if she was one heck of a fast car, it only took a second to kill a human.

And then, they come.

There's a screeching sound of breaking metal and glass.

"No." Titanica cries, adrenaline and worry pumping through her.

'_Give the signal.'_ She silently wills.

Simmons is talking, he's using his pseudo-calm tone.

'_Give the dang signal Dad!' _

There's a shout from the other end, and Titanica can't take it anymore. She shoots off like a bullet from her hiding place.

Shouts are heard from surprised passerby's as she shoots past them at a little more than a hundred.

Her friends were in danger, her family was in danger, Simmons was...

Simmons is tied to a pole with nothing but underwear on...

Titanica can't resist snapshotting this memorable moment for later, but more pressing matters are at hand.

Matters like the five humongous robots pointing their weapons aggressively.

She hears the sound of back up helicopters behind her, they give her confidence. In a quick flurry of movements she transforms, feet landing in front of Simmons and the other agents, cannons pointed at the biggest 'Bot there.

Crap, they're all bigger than her, their cannons are bigger than hers, and their eyes all gleam a petrifying blue.

But Nica doesn't let her voice tremble as she states. "No one touches them."

"Optimus, it's a femme." The silver, smaller one states with shock. Titanica quickly points on cannon at him threateningly.

Then a strange buzzy sensation goes from her head to her toes. "A femme youngling." The line green one says, before getting both cannons pointed at him for whatever he's just done to her. "Impossible, how-?"

"Who cares? She's a threat, let me take care of her!" Says the black one, before he charges two very large, very blue cannons and points them at her.

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. She was outnumbered, and the helicopters were still a good five minutes away! She was screwed.

"Stand down Ironhide!" The largest red and blue one orders, and Titanica instantly gets the impression that he's the boss of the five. The black one, 'Ironhide,' reluctantly puts his cannons down. "Femme, we are Autobots, we mean you no harm."

"Oh yeah? Sure you won't harm me but what about the humans?" Nica says with bravado that she does not feel. "Listen, I don't know what an Autobot is, but no one stands in between me and my mission, so hand over the others."

The yellow and black one whirs uneasily, eying the Witwicky boy with worry. This action makes no sense to her, but she pushes it aside.

"I don't think you're in any place to start making orders ya slagging Femme." Ironhide states, optics glinting dangerously. "Optimus let me-"

"-Ironhide! She is not a 'Con. A neutral." 'Optimus' says. "We do not harm innocents."

She had little to no idea what they were talking about, but she hears reinforcements coming in loud and clear. A moment later and she is backed by three black fighter helicopters.

It's flurry of gunfire and a sentence that rings on her head.

"We cannot harm the humans, Autobots, rollout."

What? But they were bad! Or maybe, maybe they weren't. Maybe they were good, and the one that destroyed that base was just a bad one. The idea is too good to be true.

As others are untying Simmons and the agents, Titanica notices the absence of two very important pieces of her mission.

Samuel Witwicky and Mikaela Banes.

Titanica takes off a moment later, catching her targets in the clasps of the quiet yellow one.

She knows, with the missiles from the helicopters, and all the chaos, that he won't even see her coming, not at her speed.

She practically tackles the 'Bot. It, he, whines in pain as she sits on top of him, pointing a cannon to his face. "Don't even think about escaping."

He just stares at her, and somehow those blue optics are not as threatening as before. A ping of something like guilt hits her as agents work to subdue him, but it is outweighed by the joy she feels.

They caught one, they could question it, learn new things, new things about her origins.

He never takes his optics off of her, not till the last moment of consciousness.

-.-

She arrives at the base after the other 'Bot. Her digits twitch as she awaits the news. Would they torture him for answers? Freeze him like they did the monstrous one in the hanger? Both options make her frown. She didn't want to be kept in the dark anymore, she had so many questions, and only the NBE's could answer them.

When Banachek enters her designated room, he's frowning, like he always is. "Simmons is pissed at you, you know."

"Hello to you too Banachek." Titanica greets sarcastically.

Tom gives her a flat look. "Titanica, you disobeyed orders-"

"-He couldn't exactly give me the signal when he was gagged okay?"

"Regardless, you know you'll have to face the punishment, something both Simmons and I would have rather not had."

Titanica huffs, and crosses her arms. "Whatever, I did what I did and I don't regret it. And I caught one too, didn't I?"

Tom nods slowly. "Yes you did, and that's why I'm here, we need to do talk to do something for us, before you are probated."

Titanica hums to herself. "It's what I'm here for."

"Good, we need you to talk to the captured NBE."

...This was something she'd never expect, not in a million years. "What?"

"I know how it sounds, but we think another of it's own kind will get him to open up." Tom states.

Titanica ignores the part that slightly insinuates that she has some allegiance to the NBE's, and asks a more pressing question. "That's not all, is it?"

"...He's been asking for you."

-.-

**CrimsonRed**:** I was watching the first Transformers movie after seeing the fourth one, and this idea sort of hit me when I thought how funny Simmons was. R&R equals love! Or hate! Whichever! **

**P.S Happy Fourth of July!:D**


End file.
